Dr Brennan and Agent Booth live with Jenna Winks
by ExcellentDriver
Summary: Booth accompanies Brennan to a TV interview to help her being more open up and less awkward. But his partner ends up being way too open about her life. And about her co-workers lives. Just a funny one-shot.


**This is just a one-shot I wrote another day. It's just purely for fun and lighthearted, I was watching Emily and David on an interview and wondered how fun it would be to see Booth and Brennan doing one together. This is set somewhere before early Season 5, but there isn't any timeline. **

**English is not my first language so forgive me for the mistakes you'll probably stumble with while reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but I do like the idea that at least here they can do whatever the hell I want. ;)

* * *

**

.

.

"And now, back from the commercials, we are pleased to welcome here Dr. Temperance Brennan, the world renowned novelist and forensic anthropologist and her partner, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth." The interviewer said and the camera focused on the two partners sitting in a couch next to her table. Booth smiled and waved at one of the cameras, mouthing _'Hey, Parker!'. _He couldn't believe he was on TV! And on _prime-time_! Parker would be so proud of him! The boy said he would tell all his friends to watch his father and Dr. Bones on TV that night. Booth said he would be glad to give autographs to anyone who asked, because they totally would. After all, he was on_ television_."Aren't they adorable? The real life Andy Lister and Kathy Reichs! Dr. Brennan works-"

The interviewer stopped talking when Brennan poked her arm.

"Is there something wrong?" She asks, muffling her microphone. They were live, interruptions were not very welcome. Also, it wasn't usual to a guest to interrupt her in the middle of an introduction.

"You said we are the real life Andy and Kathy." Brennan said. "We are not."

"Oh, Dr. Brennan here is telling me she and Agent Booth are not the same as the characters in her books." Jenna Winks smiled at the camera, trying to cover the little slip. "But they share the same characteristics as you two. Forensic anthropologist and FBI Agent, both very attractive and-"

"Yes, but that's it. They are not inspired by us." Brennan cut her off again. "Besides, they are in a relationship in the book, Booth and I aren't."

"Oh." Jenna said surprised. "So you're not a couple?"

"We are just partners." Booth said quickly.

"He drew a line a couple of years after we started working together, saying our jobs were too dangerous and a relationship wouldn't go well on our field of work. I mean, he said that when we started working together for the second time, because at the first he got me drunk to fire me and then try to take me to bed." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"_Bones_!" All Booth's blood ran to his face. Oh, Jesus. All Parker's friends were watching it. Forget it. _Parker _was watching it.

"What?" She asked obliviously.

"So, that means you _were_ a couple at some point." Jenna smirked at the camera, with a know-it-all expression on her face.

"No, we just kissed once. I mean, not counting the mistletoe one, which was only blackmail." Brennan told her. "And that other kiss probably just happened because we were both very inebriated after drinking an entire bottle of tequila."

"Whoa, whoa, Bones. Easy, there." Booth raised his index finger and turned to look at her, suddenly forgetting they were on a TV show. "You were flirting with me since I introduced myself as the FBI Agent who needed your help."

"I was not flirting with you!"

"Oh, you so were." Booth said matter-of-factly.

"I was not!"

"You asked me if I was seeing someone!"

"I was just trying to start small talk…" She scowled. "And you were the one who asked me if I believed in fate, which, _by the way_, I still don't. What was that about anyway?"

Jenna Winks stared unbelievably at the two partners. She wasn't able to ask even one question yet. Somewhere in DC, Dr. Lance Sweets had a smirk on his face. It was good that now the whole world would be able to see how hard his work was, maybe it would be more appreciated from now on. Maybe he would get a wage increase. It wouldn't be bad. _Not at all._

"You were _very_ willing to work with me." Booth reminded her, very full of himself.

"I always thought working in the field would be an exciting thing. Also, working in the field would be a great way to get acquaintance for my book writing, giving my readers a more realistic view of what really happens in there." One of her eyebrows rose. "Oh, and if I recall correctly, you told me I was hot after I hit that federal judge."

"_You hit a federal judge?_" Jenna asked surprised. That was so not how she expected that interview to go. She'd been told Dr. Brennan was a very difficult person and doing interviews with her was a very hard work. They invited Agent Booth thinking it would be nice to have a person there to help her to be a little more open during the interview. But now, seeing them there, they were being much more open than anyone could expect.

The whole studio was in silence, every pair of eyes focused in the two partners bickering on the couch. Jenna could hear the director in her ear, telling her to keep them talking, the rates were going crazy.

"He was being very unpleasant." Brennan informed her with a grimace, like it was a perfectly good excuse.

"Oh. We didn't know that side of Dr. Brennan…" Jenna smiled. "Who would think the brilliant scientist could also kick-asses." The interviewer tried to make a joke.

"I didn't kick his ass. I hit him on the face, with my fist." Brennan corrected her and showed her right fist to Jenna.

"Too literal, Bones." Booth leaned down to murmur to her. "_Too literal_."

"So, Agent Booth , why do you call her 'Bones'?" Jenna tried to start the interview.

"Because it annoys me." Brennan told her. "Well, not anymore. I got used to it."

"She actually loves it." Booth smirked. "She just won't admit it."

"I do not."

"Yes. You. Do." Booth poked her shoulders while saying each of the words.

"No, I don't. I think it's very disrespectful, but trying to convince you to stop calling me that is useless, so the best thing is to ignore it."

"If you say so_, Dr. Brennan_." He teased and she gave him an annoyed gaze.

"Is it always like this between you two?" Jenna pointed back and forth between them. "Arguing all the time?"

"We don't argue." Both said together.

"We… discuss things." Brennan explained.

"Maybe bicker a little…" Booth added, showing how little with his thumb and index finger and narrowing his eyes. Brennan looked at him and after thinking about it for a moment, nodded her head agreeing.

"Booth can be very childish sometimes." Brennan told the interviewer.

"_I'm childish_?" Booth couldn't believe her words.

"And he also won't let me carry a gun or drive, even if I'm excellent in both activities."

"It's not my fault you shot an unarmed man with alcohol in your breathe!"

"You shot an unarmed man?" Jenna asked shocked, almost also forgetting they were being watched by the whole country at the moment.

"He was going to put me on fire, so I had to shot him in the leg!" Brennan almost yelled, she was so tired of having to explain that. Her life _and evidence_ were in danger, it was not like she had a choice there. "And he'll be in jail for the next decades, it's not like he was going to _need_ it."

Jenna's mouth hanged open and Booth dropped his face on his hands.

"So… I'm sure our viewers are curious to know about how your job is… can you tell us a bit about how do you work to solve the cases?" Jenna asked, trying to break the tension and, somehow, with a miracle, get a normal interview.

"Of course. Usually Booth comes to the lab with a case and we go to the crime scene. Then we send the remains to the Jeffersonian and Angela, our forensic artist, will do face recognition. Hodgins, he's our entomologist, can tell us time of death and where the crime happened by the particles found on the body. He and Angela were going to marry, but at the last time they found out she married a guy in Fiji, who she couldn't remember until she had a session with a therapist and made a regression. It worked, even though I hate psychology. It's a soft science." She tilted her head a little bit when she told that to Jenna, who was finding all that very interesting. "Hodgins and Angela broke up after she got her divorce, I'm not really sure why. She started dating an ex-girlfriend but that didn't end well either. Now she decided to go celibate for some months, but I still think she and Hodgins have the hots for each other. Did I say that right?" Brennan turned to Booth, who wanted to borrow Harry Potter's invisible cloak and just disappear from that studio. _Maybe from the world. "_I'm not good with pop culture or idioms, so I usually mess them up and Booth has to correct me."

"That was correct, Bones." He said, begging for that torture to be over soon. How on Earth he thought that being on TV with Brennan doing an interview would be a good thing? He should have remembered how terrible his partner was at those things.

"And there is also Cam, she's our pathologist. She and Booth used to date too." She pointed at Booth with her thumb.

"_Bones_!" He cried.

"Seems like love flows in the air of the Jeffersonian Institute." Jenna gazed at the camera with a smile. That interview was really one of a kind. If she could call that an interview.

"What?" Brennan asked Booth, not sure why he looked so angry.

"Why do you need to tell the whole world about your co-workers relationships?"

"Well, Ms. Winks asked me about our jobs and I believe personal relationships reflect on our work." She said as it was obvious. "It could lead to a discomforting atmosphere when one of those relationships ended, but I wanted to point out how amazing our team is and how everyone is great at compartmentalizing."

"Just- don't talk about it, okay?" He begged.

"Are you alright, Booth? Your face is quite flushed." Brennan squinted to look at him more carefully.

"I'm not-" Booth was almost crying.

"You are." She leaned a bit and placed one hand on his cheek. "And you look quite anxious too."

"Bones, can you please-"

Jenna glanced at them and let out a laugh._ Sure, not a couple at all._

"Stop being so stubborn, Booth. Flushing and heart palpitation are two of the most common cardiovascular problems symptoms and you might-"

"_What the hell, Bones_? I'm perfectly fine! I do not have heart problems!"

"You have to admit you don't have the most healthy diet. You should let me-"

"_That_ _was Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth. Thank you for coming._" The interview said cutting them off, the fake smile never leaving her face. "_Cross Bones can be found in every bookstore in the country._"

"Wait! But you didn't even ask me about the book!" Brennan complained.

"Sorry, we run out of time." Jenna apologized, even though neither Booth nor Brennan thought she looked really sorry. "But don't worry, our rates had never been higher! Your books will fly from the shelves tomorrow!"

"You know that books can't actually fly, right?" Brennan lifted one eyebrow and Jenna glanced at Booth begging for help.

"Let's go, Bones, we have to be back in DC and our flight will leave soon". Booth grabbed his partner's hand and dragged her out of that terrifying place.

"So, how do you think it went?" She asked when they left the studio.

"_How do I think it went_? Are you kidding me, Bones?" Booth threw his hands in the air hopelessly and inhaled deeply before exaling slowly wondering if he would ever recover from those past minutes. "Don't be surprised if they start a TV show about us!"

.

.

* * *

**Reviews? =D**


End file.
